killshot
by weightofmywords
Summary: A person is guilty of first-degree manslaughter when he or she: (a) x (b) with intent to cause the death of another person, causes the death of such person or a third person while "under the influence of extreme emotional disturbance" (c) x (d) x


**This is short. And dark. Like, super dark. Seriously.**

**(i wasn't gonna post this because really, nobody needs to know how messed up my imagination is but caskettlover always41319 convinced me to ****so you can blame her ok bye)**

You can't help the wild spasm of your hand as you pour the last dregs of alcohol into the tumbler.

The glass is cold sharp relief against your lips and the liquid burns down your throat and into your-

-chest.

_(you were shot you were shot you were shot)_

Panic rips out of the bullet hole above your heart and screams through the air. You collide with the floor and everything has shifted and you don't know how because why is the coffee table on it's side way over there and where is your gun?

You need your gun.

_(they're coming for you)_

They're yelling your name-

Who's they?

It doesn't matter. They want you dead.

The blinds are open.

_(they can see you they're going to kill you you're dead)_

Can't be in front of the window. Need to close the damn screens.

Good.

Done.

You aren't safe.

You'll never be safe.

They stick their hand under your ribs and into your body and you bleed and bleed and-

Gun.

You dive for the precious thing, don't register the suffering that drips down your arm and shimmers with a dusting of the punishing glitter that you lie in for the shortest of eternities and then you're up, up - back to the wall where they can't creep up on you, and you're out of the way of the window.

Your treacherous gun is quaking and the world is swaying and nothing is still except for you-

(or maybe everything is still

and you're moving

you don't know anymore)-

_knock_

_knock_

_knock_

Terror tears from your collapsing lungs.

They're at the door - they've come.

They're gonna kill you. Unless you kill them first.

Suddenly the world is stationary. Fight or flight.

You choose fight.

When the key scrapes in the lock and the door swings open, you're ready.

One shot is all it takes.

_Bang._

They're dead (or as good as).

A shot to the chest to match yours.

Still you wait for them to rise.

They don't.

You dare to shift from the wall, drag yourself on your knees to where _they _lay.

Where _he _lies.

Castle-

-They sent Castle to kill you.

Castle who's your partner? Castle who's your friend?

Castle who loves you.

_They didn't send Castle._

But he's dead.

You killed him.

A strangled hiss streams from your lips as you shove at his lifeless body.

_(Your hands come away scarlet and dripping)._

Why would he come here? Why would he make you kill him? It's all his fault. All -

All your fault.

A plastic bag a few feet away leaks delicious air to your nostrils. Food. He was bringing you food.

You heave and putrid liquid surges from you, bile and alcohol combining in a reeking mess.

And then you rise unsteadily to your feet, stumble to where you think your phone is.

Six missed calls. All him.

You dial nine-one-one and you report a murder.

* * *

They only give you five years.

How could they only give you five years?

You wanted life imprisonment. Wished for a death penalty. _Fuck _the state of New York for abolishing that fifty years ago.

_Fuck _the state of New York for only charging you with voluntary manslaughter and for giving you the lowest sentencing possible.

_Fuck _him for loving you. _Fuck _him for wanting to make sure you were okay. _Fuck _him for taking care of you.

_Fuck _you, because he should still be alive and _fuck _you because you should have told him you love him back.

* * *

Turns out your cellmate on the inside is a big Richard Castle fan.

Or was, anyway.

Y'know. Before you killed him.

You don't last the night.

* * *

_**A person is guilty of first-degree manslaughter when he or she:**_ _(a) with intent to cause serious physical injury to another person, causes the death of such person or a third person; __**(b) with intent to cause the death of another person, causes the death of such person or a third person while "under the influence of extreme emotional disturbance";**_ _(c) commits an unjustified abortional act upon a female pregnant for more than 24 weeks which causes her death; or (d) with intent to cause physical injury to a person less than 11 years old, a defendant 18 years old or more "recklessly engages in conduct which creates a grave risk of serious physical injury to such person and thereby causes the death of such person." _


End file.
